Let the Games Begin
by Quiffin
Summary: A story playing on Tugger and Bomba's flirting. Meanwhile, Bombalurina comforts her sister, and enlists the help of Mistoffelees. Munkustrap/Demeter Tugger/Bombalurina Misto/Vic Please R&R. I love creative criticism and creative ideas :3 I don't own CATS
1. The Begining

Bombalurina's eyes fluttered open as the morning set in. The golden rays of sunshine passed through the entrance of the pipe she was in, flashing in her eyes. She blinked, annoyed. Ugh. The sun was always interrupting her beauty sleep. That's why she loved the sun. She squinted out at the world, her sight slowing returning. She sat up, and stretched, the muscles in her back cracking. She shivered. Goose bumps riddled her skin and her silky fur stood on end. Her pipe was cold from the night, and was not yet warmed by the sun. She slipped from her pipe, looking for something interesting to do.

Bombalurina strutted through the junkyard, her striped tail swaying behind her. A grin played on her lips. She knew she was gorgeous, and relished every moment of it. Most people said that power came in money, but real power lies in the hands of those who are attractive. At least, that's how she saw it. Sure, Bustapher Jones had propriety and money, a few shiny things, but did he have ten Toms hanging off of him, obeying his every wish? Was he the envy of every Queen in the Junkyard? Could he stun a Pollicle with one flirtatious wink? _I don't think so._

Speaking of which, a group of Toms, made of Alonzo, Pouncival, and Munkustrap, talking about the past Ball, stood together by the washing machine. Bomba made her way over to them, catching their attention. She shot a playful wink at Alonzo as she passed him, her tail gently brushing against his leg, ignoring Munk. He was her sister's, after all. Not to mention, he wasn't really her type. Way to stiff. She playfully tickled Pounce under his chin, teasing him, a soft, low purr erupting somewhere inside him. She grinned. She loved this game. They stared after her as she walked away, jumping onto the TSE1 trunk, and lay on her back, sunning herself. _Ahhhhh, _She thought. Her white belly fur soaked in the warmth.

She sat like that for around 15 minutes. She was stretched out, so every inch of her could take in the delish rays of light. Her bliss was interrupted when she heard high squeals and giggles of the kittens somewhere to her right. Her ears perked and she sat up. Tugger. Being the only Jellicle suave and savvy enough to rival her in the ways of hearts, he was the most interesting to toy with. A devilish smile grew on her lips. Time for some real fun.

She hopped off of the car, landing gracefully on her feet. She followed the high pitched squeals of the kits to where she knew Tugger would be. As she rounded a corner, she spotted him, sitting on an empty can of paint, playing with the young Queens, lapping up their attention. He seemed to be telling them a story of his adventures on the streets.

"….and then that ugly Pollical came right at me!"

"Oh, Tugger! What did you do?" Etcetera said, her eyes wide. She was nearly on his lap, leaning onto him.

"Well, he was charging, so I-"

"Ran like mad?"

Tugger looked up to see who had interrupted him, irritated. He relaxed when he saw Bombalurina, who stood in front of him, her hands on her hips. Cetty looked up and pouted at the sight of the red Queen. She disliked anyone who took the attention of her beloved Tugger, and Bomba was the only one who seemed to be able to hold his attention for more than a few moments. Tugger stood from his throne, looking her over.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" He purred, raising an eyebrow with a grin.

"Just thought I'd drop by and see how the Jellicals favorite baby sitter was doing."

Several of the kits grumbled and whined about this, not enjoying being called babies. Tugger paid no mind to them and walked closer to Bomba. "You sure that's all?" He whispered, his lips brushing her ear.

Bomba faked contemplating. "I believe so…" she said, a mischievous glow in her eyes. This was way too easy. She had him right where she wanted him.

Tugger wrapped his arms around her waste, earning several meows of disapproval from the kits. Bomba spun out of his arms, and teasingly blew him a kiss.

"Catch you later, Tiger."

And she walked off, satisfied with herself. But Tugger seemed to have other plans. He swiftly caught her hand, pulling her back, and catching her off guard.

"Oh, no you don't." He dipped her, planting a light kiss on her lips. After a second he dropped her, turning away as if nothing had happened. She caught herself, falling on her hands. She splayed her legs out in front of her, reclining back on her hands, watching him walk back to his fan club. _This is so not over._


	2. Macavity!

Tugger reclined in his old bureau drawer, brushing his golden mane. The kittens were all taking a nap, so he had a break from his fans. He loved them, but they could get a tad… needy sometimes. Bomba wasn't kidding when she said he was the Jellicles baby-sitter. Or, at least, the Queen-kit sitter. During the times that he had no entertainment, he normally primped himself for when he was being adored. You can never look too perfect, after all. Which was a good thing, considering he was already perfect.

He flexed his claws, making sure there was no dirt under them, then began sharpening them on a piece of sand paper he found in one of the piles of junk a week ago. He sharpened each carefully, not to make them _too_ sharp. He didn't want to cut any of his lackeys. That would be bad for his reputation.

He heard a commotion outside and peeked out from his cozy spot. Bombalurina was sitting next to Alonzo, who had his arm around her shoulders. He whispered something into her ear. She laughed and he nuzzled her, making her laugh more. Tugger's ears perked. He tried to shrug it off. What ever. Alonzo flirted with everyone. Right?

Alonzo said something to Bomba and she laughed again, but this time, she leaned into him, giving him a kiss. Tugger's ears flattened on his head, and a low growl erupted from his chest, unintentionally. Anger filled his body and he had to restrain himself from jumping out, claws-a-blazing. He shook his head and sunk back into his drawer, going back to sharpening his claws. _Two can play at that game._

Bomba laughed as Alonzo tickled her.

"Lonzie!" She purred, trying to get away. She could tell her plan was going to work. Alonzo _definitely _liked her. Now she just had to find Tu- Alonzo moved closer, tickling her ribs harder. She fell on the ground, clutching her sides. She curled up in a ball, tears streaming down her cheeks as she laughed. She formulated an idea as her torment continued. She leaped up, yelling. She knocked Alonzo over, and began to tickle him back. "Ha! Revenge!" She growled playfully. Then she began to scamper away. Alonzo stood and began to run after her. Man, this was fun. It was like they were kits again.

He was closing in, fast. Bomba knew that and rounded a corner, trying to rid herself of her tormenter. But it was in vein. He quickly closed the gap, and grabbed her around the waste, practically tackling her. "I've got you now." He purred. Suddenly, a piercing scream rang through the air.

"Macavity!" Came a shrill voice. Bomba looked at Alonzo, her face lined with worry. He nodded with understanding. She bolted to where the sound came from, as fast as her paws could carry her.

Demeter was huddled behind the dishwasher, shivering, her eyes darting around wildly. Munkustrap held her tightly, and was rocking her back and forth, whispering comforting words in her soft ears.

"What happened?" Bomba asked him, concerned.

"Misto shot some lightning at a pile of garbage near her accidentally during his practice and she thought it was you-know-who."

Tears streamed down Demeter's face as Bombalurina joined Munkustrap in comforting her. She nuzzled her, licking her salty cheek. She felt so bad for her sister when she got like this.

"It's alright. He's not gonna get you. He's not gonna get you." She whispered.

**Alright, if you want the next chapter, you're going to have to send me a review to let me know that you are reading this. 'Cause if no one's reading, then I wont keep writing it. AS soon as you message me, I'll write the next chapter. Deal?**


	3. An Unwanted Guest

Bombalurina woke from her nap, her eyes blinking. She had fallen asleep on the TSE1 car while she was sunning herself. She was glad that cats couldn't get that red patchy thing that happened to humans when they were in the sun too long. Not that it would matter, considering she was already red.

While she slept, day had turned to night, and the stars were starting to appear. Below her, Demeter and Munkus were sitting together, watching what little stars were up. Demeter had recovered from the earlier incident, and was curled up in Munks lap, her head laying on his shoulder. Bomba silently slipped past them, trying not to disturb.

The pair were so cutesy together, sometimes it made Bomba dry heave. And it's not like she thought that Toms had cooties or anything like that. In fact, she thought quite the opposite. It was just… they had no fun. And they enjoyed it! Sticks in the mud.

She walked out into the clearing as the lamp posts flickered to life. She looked around and sighed. There was absolutely nothing to do. Not even Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were out. She shrugged her shoulders and made her way over to one of the newer piles of junk to look for something worth while. Last week, Tugger had found some sand paper for his claws. That might be something interesting to try.

She rummaged for a while and sighed in defeat, and was ready to go back when something caught her eye. It was a flash of gold, nothing more. But it drew her attention like opposing magnets. Gold things were so uncommon in the junkyard. Well, besides Deme.

She quickly pulled it out and brushed it off. It was a gold pillow, in remarkable condition. Some of the thread was pulled out, and there was a stain in one of the corners, but that's better than some of the stuff here.

She began to drag it to her den, trying to get the minimal dirt on it. She was giddy with her find. Oh, Deme will be so jealous! She finally made it to her den and dropped it, falling back on it. Jeeze, for a pillow it was heavy! And soft….

She slowly began to drift into sleep again. Her dozing was interrupted with commotion outside and she leapt up, startled. Bomba stood from her cushion to tentively peer outside.

Grizabella was walking around the clearing, terrorizing the Jellicles. No one wanted to be near _her._ Bombalurina slid from her den, out to the clearing. She watched in horror as Demeter began to reach out to Griz. She hurriedly blocked her, and hissed at the disgusting cat.

She quickly walked her away, not enjoying the company of such riff-raff. Just looking at her made her skin crawl. What nerve! She _knew _she wasn't welcome in the Junkyard. She didn't deserve to be a Jellicle.

Munkustrap stood in front of the kittens, blocking them from Grizabella. With a sad look around the 'yard, she began to leave. She drew herself up and lifted her nose as if to say "I don't need you." She limped out of the Jellicles sight with all the little dignity she could muster.

Once she was gone, you could almost feel the collective sigh of relief released by the Jellicles. Every one went back to their various activities. Munkustrap walked to Bomba and nodded to her in thanks for protecting Deme. The pair walked away in hushed conversation and Bomba looked about.

Across the open space, Mistoffelees practiced his magic. He twinkled his fingers, shooting lightning bolts from his hands. He kept his coat sparkling at the same time, to practice for the ball. It looked absolutely exhausting.

Bomba sauntered over to him.

"Be careful where you shoot those things." She purred.

Misto jumped about a foot in the air, his hair standing on end. He turned and relaxed when he saw Bombalurina.

"Dang, Bomba! You scared me."

"Well, Hello to you too, sparkle butt."

"I resent that." He grumbled, snapping his fingers. The shimmer left his coat and returned to normal. He looked up at her with curious eyes.

"What do you want, Bomba?"

"What, I can't just stop for a visit to every ones favorite little magician?" She said, looking hurt. He raised a skeptical eyebrow. She sighed defeated.

"Alright, I need you to help me get back at Tugger."

"What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

Misto's gaze drifted behind Bomba. She turned.

Across the 'yard, Victoria was practicing her leg lifts for the ball. Her tail swayed beneath her as she wobbled a little. She slowly pulled it higher, struggling to keep her balance, but looking beautiful and graceful anyways.

Bomba turned back to Misto.

"Fine. I can't make her fall in love with you but I can give you some pointers. Deal?"

The Conjuring Cat thought for a moment, and with another glance behind Bombalurina nodded.

"Deal."


	4. Tugger's Plan

Tugger watched Bomba and Misto in heated conversation with curiosity. He wanted to know what they were talking about, but they didn't look like they wanted to be bothered. And if he ease dropped and she found out…. Well, pissed off Bomba was a forced to be reconciled.

He remembered the last time he had messed with her. He had lost his brush, and he had to look his best for his fans. So, he borrowed hers. Bad idea. When she found out, she was furious. She snuck into his den that night, with a can of hair dye and an evil plan. His mane was electric pink for a month! He grimanced at the memory.

He turned his attention back to the clearing, but the pair were no where to be found. He shrugged and began to preen and primp himself. He had to look good if his new plan was going to work.

Squeels from Etcetera, Electra, and Victoria filled the air.

"Tugger, you look extra good today!" (Electra)

"Tugger, can you sign my paw?" (Victoria)

"I love you!" (Etcetera)

Tugger grinned. "And _I_ love _you_, my adoring fans."

The came hysterical mews of "He loves me!" and three kittens were out cold. Tugger's smile widened. Yes! His plan was going to work. Judging by the kittens reaction, he was more attractive than usual. Now, he just needed to find Bomba…

He strolled through the 'yard, his tail swaying with confidence as he glanced around for any tell-tail flashes of red. Nothing. He looked behind cans and on top of piles, but his Queen was no where to be seen. He cursed her under his breath as he looked hard her. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. GAH!

Finally, he gave up. He headed back to the clearing, frustrated. How could he ignore Bomba if she wasn't there to ignore? She was always ruining his best plans.

He jumped onto the washer, his tail flickering with agitation. He gently reclined against the cool metal, which felt good against his warm black fur and golden mane. He loved his fur, but heck, it was warmer than a winter coat. The black attracted the light (and heat) and the mane was just plain thick. His eyes closed.

A soft purr came somewhere from beside him and something tickled his stomach. He opened one of his eyes.


	5. The ol' Switcharoo

**Yes, Quiffin is back from the grave! But, if you want me to stay this time, you gotta review!**

Bombalurina strolled through the junkyard, finally returning home from her Human's den. It had gone well, up until her Human had spilled cherry soda all over her fur coat. And, to make matters worse, instead of letting her clean it off herself, the Human had given her a bath. Eck! Who, in their right mind, gives a cat a bath? Oh well, at least her coat was soft and shiny.

She spotted Tugger, reclining on the washing machine, a devilish grin forming on her lips. She looked him up and down. Meow. His mane framed his face, looking like gold in the sunlight. Oh, and it framed him well. Time for a little fun.

She hopped onto the washed beside him, and gave his side a lick. His nose twitched, and his eyes opened slowly, then widened.

"Well hello to you too, Stud." she purred.

Tugger sat up and eyed her for a second, before jumping off if his perch, blowing her off.

Bombalurina's eyebrows knitted in confusion, and she followed after him.

"You know... I've never really been the type for strong, handsome and silent." She tried again. Maybe he just didn't hear her.

Once more, he ignored her, walking off to his den. Bombalurina pursed her lips, and turned to leave.

"Alright, if you don't want to play, I'm sure Alonzo-" A paw grabbed hers, and flipped her around.

"Alonzo doesn't have nothin', Babe." He purred.

"Oh, and you do?"

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" He growled playfully. She looked him over and grinned.

"I don't think so, Tiger." Then she walked away, hips and tail swinging. "Maybe next time."


	6. The Deal

"Tugger, get over it." Misto growled through the pillow he had covering the top of his head. He had been moaning about Bombalurina for almost half an hour. "If you're that obsessed with her, go be her mate and let me out of it!"

"I am _not_ obsessed with Bombalurina!"

Misto rolled his eyes. His half brother could be so annoying some times. This was almost worse than when he had a bad hair day.

"...only Queen that could ever..."

Mist remembered his deal with Bombalurina. He hoped that it wouldn't get worse for him when she invoked that deal. Ah, well. Being with Viccy will make up for it. _Victoria..._

"Are you even listening?" Tugger asked, snapping his fingers in Misto's face.

"Trust me, I can't _not_ listen." Misto groaned.

"Hmmph. I'm going to get some _real _sympathy."

And with that, the Main Coon, walked out of the den, off to his fan-club. _Finally._ Misto walked out of the den, looking both ways, before sneaking off towards Bombalurina's den.

He found her sitting on a gold pillow, looking as lavish as ever.

"Well, hello there Sparkle-Butt."

"I told you not to call me that." He mumbled, and scratched the back of his neck. "So, those...tips?"

Bombalurina laughed, making Misto blush.

"Sure, kid. Come sit."

He hesitantly sat beside her on the cushy pillow.

"Alright, first thing you gotta know, girls love a bad boy."

"But, I'm not rea-"

"Don't interrupt. Next, be rude. Very. No one like the nice guy. You know the expression. 'Nice guys finish last.'"

"But-"

"And third, don't act like your self. What ever Misto would do, do the complete opposite."

"Are you sure-"

"Yes."

Misto looked at her sceptically, then nodded, standing. "Thanks... I think?" He turned to leave, but her sultry voice called her back.

"Oh, no. You aren't leaving yet. I haven't told you your end of the deal." She grinned devilishly. Misto cringed. He was hoping she had forgotten.

"What?"

"Come here."

Misto walked up to her hesitantly as she motioned him closer. She looked around for spying eyes, then whispered in his ear. His eyes grew large and he looked at her bewildered. She nodded, grinning evilly.


	7. What She Asked For

Tugger walked through the junkyard, humming and singing under his breath.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast…"

He was brimming with self-confidence today. He had woken up on his own time, found a huge mouse sleeping right outside of his den, and his mane hadn't needed a single bit of preening. Things were certainly going his way.

"…if you put it away on a larder shelf!"

He came up to his fan club, minus one. Etcetera seemed to be missing. Oh, well. Maybe she was sick for the day.

"Hello, ladies." He greeted. The looked up from their conversation, and Jemima glared at him.

"Please don't interrupt our conversation, Tugger. That's rude." She turned to Victoria. "Anyways, after he-"

Tugger stared at the group of girls. No girly squeal? No "Oh, Tugger! You look perfect today!" No fainting, or swooning, or giggling?

"What?"

Jemima sighed, turning back to him. "Tugger I told you-"

"What happened?" He said, cutting her off. "Why aren't you fawning over me?"

Jemima snorted. "Why on earth would we fawn over you? Maybe Alonzo, but_ you_?"

Tugger stared at her, mouth agape. This was all wrong! So very, very wrong!

"Where is Cettie?"

"I think she's talking to Pouncival, but I don't…." Jemima trailed off, as Tugger walked hastily away. She rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Toms."

"Etcetera!" Tugger called out, spying her on the old washing machine. She was sitting with Pouncival, giggling and whispering.

"Cettie!" He was gasping for air. "Tell… me that you… love me." He demanded.

"What?" She cried, looking bewildered. "Tugger, have you been eating catnip?"

"No!" Tugger yelled. This had to be a nightmare. His biggest fan was acting like he was Skimbleshanks, or Admetus. He was the one everyone wanted, or wanted to be! He just needed to wake up! Yeah, that's it. Wake up, Tugger. Wake. Up!

"Aww, poor Tugger. Lost your fan club?"

He whipped around, facing a scarlet queen, laying lavishly on a tire, and adorning a suspiciously satisfied smirk. He pointed an accusing finger.

"You!"

"What about me?" She purred, sitting up and stretching.

"You did it! I don't know how you did, but- but….make it stop!" He screeched.

Bombalurina chuckled and slauntered up to him. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"M-my fan club!"

"Oh, _that. _Rather good idea on my part, don't you think?"

"How?"

"You'd be surprised how easy it is to convince that little roommate of yours to do something."

"_Misto?_ " He was so going to kill him.

"Tell you what, you owe me one favor, and I'll cut the spell. Deal?" She whispered, lips brushing his ears.

"But-" It was a little hard to concentrate with her so close. She kissed his cheek, and he sighed. "Fine."

Then he grinned. "But you are going to pay for this."

She laced her fingers around his neck. "How so?"

"You owe _me_ a favor."

Tugger could feel a soft purr threatening to make its way out of his core. Why on earth did she have that effect on him? He gently licked her cheek, and he could hear a purr of her own erupting from her throat. Her mouth was so close. He could just lean down and….

"I don't think so."

Whether she was talking about the favor, or was anticipating his next actions, he couldn't be sure. Either way, she managed to slip out of his arms, and disappear. _  
><em>


	8. A  Fight

**Sorry it took so long for me to update this, guys! And just a heads up, I probably won't be doing much writing this summer, considering how busy I am. Again, sorry!**

Bombalurina sat in her and Demeter's den. Their other sister, Jemima, was still you young to have her own den, or share with them. She still lived with Jenny. Demeter was only half living in the den, as well, because she lived with Munkustrap, her mate, now. She still visited and slept over every now and then, but Bombalurina still considered it "theirs," even though she was the one primarily using it. It just didn't really seem like home without her.

Demeter was there now, laying on one of her old cushions, beside Bombalurina's gold one.

"How's Munkustrap?" Bombalurina asked, looking for something to break the silence between them. Demeter shrugged.

"The same as he always is. Nice, sweet, brave-"

"Boring?" Bombalurina finished. She giggled and Demeter rolled her eyes.

"How's Tugger?" Demeter cooed teasingly. Bombalurina looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Why Tugger?"

Demeter looked confused. "What do you mean?" She asked, rolling over on her cushion.

"Well- Why Tugger? Why not any of the other Toms?"

Demeter laughed. "You flirt with him more than the other Toms."

"Well- only because-"

"You like him?"

"-he's a challenge." Bombalurina finished. Demeter stared at her sister. Then the pair just sat in silence for a little while. Demeter went back to napping and Bombalurina began to fiddle with a stray piece of yarn she had found in the corner of her den. About five minutes passed that way, when Demeter said;

"You totally like him."

Bombaurina moaned and threw the piece of string at her sister. "Deme! You were doing so well. You were going to drop it…"

"Oh, come on, you know I couldn't."

"I just thought we could be-you know- ADAULTS for once?"

Demeter giggled, throwing a bit of stuffing back at Bombalurina. "You should be talking."

"Hey!" She laughed, throwing it back. This only resulted in the entire cushion being thrown at her, narrowly missing her head. Bombalurina looked up at her sister who was still giggling and had a plush toy in her hand, ready to shoot. Bombalurina grinned devilishly. "You know this means war, right?" She growled playfully. Demeter nodded, then launched the stuffed animal, hitting Bombalurina in the face, who then picked up her own cushion and flung it at her sister.

This battle of arms lasted a good fifteen minutes before the pair were tired out and panting on the floor, still giggling.

"Demeter, you make me feel like a kitten sometimes." Bombalurina sighed.

"Ditto." Demeter agreed.

"I just wish we could be together more often, you know?" Bombalurina looked down. No matter how tough you are, it's always nice to have someone to talk to. Someone who you know you can trust. Ever sense Demeter got mated, things have been different. She had lots of work to do, being the protector's mate. She was the only Queen that Bombalurina talked too much, considering she normally just hung out with the Toms. She talked to Cassandra some, and Rumpleteazer was always fun, but it wasn't the same. Demeter was her best friend, and sister. Still is.

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

**Awww, sister love. The next chapter will have some more action, and a little less deep stuff, I promise.**


	9. Your Face

"Wotch this, Bombie!" Mungojerrie yelled out. Tucking his arms in and taking a deep breath, he braced himself to jump. Then he flipped off of the rocking chair into"Wotch this, Bombie!" Mungojerrie yelled out. Tucking his arms in and taking a deep breath, he braced himself to jump. Then he flipped off of the rocking chair into a back handspring, then tucked into a roll, ending at Bombalurina's feet. He popped up from the floor with jazz hands, breathing heavily.

"Ta-da!" He cried with a boyish grin. She giggled and clapped.

"It was great, Jerrie!" She purred. He scuffed his toe on the ground and looked down.

"Aww, ya' really tink so?" He beamed.

"Mhmm..." She purred, running her fingers through his head-fur. He purred back, rubbing his head on her hand more, making her giggle again when he kissed her on the cheek.

Behind the TSE-1 car, a gold and black tail flickered back and forth with slight agitation as Tugger silently fumed. Who did Jerrie think he was, flirting with her? He wasn't worth her time, if you asked him. Jerrie was just a thief- a common every-day, stinking, grubby-handed thief!

He peaked over the hood of the car when Bomba giggled again. What was with the giggling, anyways? Bomba didn't giggle. It was too... School-girl-y.

She was in Jerrie's arms now, and they were rubbing noses. When Jerrie started to lean in for a kiss, Tugger had vaulted over the car.

"Whatcha' doing, kids?" He asked nonchalantly. The pair spring apart. Jerrie puffed out his chest.

"I ain't a kid, Tugger." He said defensively. Tugger glared at him.

"Clearly."

"Wha's that 'upposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means? Oh, right- you don't."

Jerries scoffed. "Says the guy who wears 'nough hairspray to kill an ellie-phant's brain cells, let alone yours."

Tugger smirked. "As if I needed hairspray to look this good."

Jerrie squinted at his shoulder, and reached his hand out, brushing something off. "Sorry- you 'ad a little modesty on ya shoulder."

"Who needs modesty? It's just a lie."

"Like ya face?"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Neitha do you!"

Bomba watched the exchange with curious eyes, switching back and forth. It was like a tennis match. Then a thought occurred to her.

"Wait- Tugger are you jealous?" She grinned. Tugger jerked backwards and placed a hand on his chest as if wounded.

"Jealous? Of this buffoon?" He scoffed. "As if."

Jerrie crossed his arms and stood beside Bomba. They exchanged glances, grinning. "Defini'ly jealous." Jerrie nodded.

Tugger rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"See-he's not even denying it!" Mungo laughed. Tugger's ears went flat on his head and he glared at Jerrie, who just shrugged. Then Tugger stalked off, not wanting to be laughed at anymore.

Bomba craned her neck to look around the corner to make sure he was gone, then she turned around and gave Jerrie a high-five.

"Awesome job, Mungo!"

He smiled. "It was pretty good, huh?"

"Your acting was impeccable! Even Gus would be impressed!"

"Hehe, yeah... acting." Jerrie scratched the back of his head an looked at the ground. "Well, Teaze is waitin' for me, so I'll catcha around, Bombie." He waved good bye with a sad smile and scampered off over a pile of junk.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I updated after like five years ^.^' I'll write another chapter when I get three more comments!<strong>


	10. Bomba's advice

Misto took another look at him self in Tugger's mirror. He had "borrowed" one of Tugger's collars, one of those with the huge spikes [quite larger than necessary, if you asked him.] and even used some of his hair gel. He had put a little black soot around his eyes to look "dangerous," too, just for good measure. The result was a semi-gawky, young, skinny, teenage Tom with a sloppy Mohawk and what he thought was a "moody and soulful expression." He even got rid of the little bow tie.

Misto hated it.

But what could he do? He had to impress Victoria. If he didn't, she might end up with Plato! Or worse- someone like Tumblebrutus or Pounce! Then he would be unhappy for the rest of his life and be that weird Tom sitting in the corner, staring at everyone being happy, and making them unconfortable. He'd be like... like Asparagus Jr.! He could not-would not- let that happen.

Setting his shoulders to slip forward in a "cool-guy" slouch, he [tried to] strut out of his den. If this didn't work, Bomba would surely pay for making him look like an idiot.

After sneaking around the Junkyard for almost fifteen minutes, feeling rather embarrassed, he came upon the beautiful Victoria. She was practicing her dance, as always, in the center of the Junkyard.

Some of the kittens thought she did it to show off. But he knew the truth. He saw it every time he watched her, and it was one of the many things he loved about her. She simply loved to dance, and she didn't give a fat rat who saw it.

Slowing his pace to look nonchalant, he waved at her, as she went up into a leg lift. Clearly stunned by his ridiculous appearance, she lost her concentration, thus losing her balance, and promptly fell flat on her face.

"Crap!" Misto yelled, rushing over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked, picking her up. She just brushed herself off, and continued to stare at him.

"Misto, what on earth happened to you?" She giggled.

She was... laughing? Why was she laughing? Wasn't she supposed to swoon and sigh? Maybe he just wasn't doing it right. He quickly slouched and made a pouty face.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, babe." He said, trying to discreetly fix his Mowhawk, which was flopping into his eyes.

"Haha, yeah, right." She snorted, punching him playfully in arm.

"No-really! I'm being serious." He protested.

"Serious about what? Getting a make over from Electra, or pretending your Tugger?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not being Tugger! I'm being myself, kay babe?" He had to admit that calling her "babe" was a little Tugger-esque, but he had to commit.

"Misto," she said, placing a paw on his shoulder, making him take in a sharp breath. "You don't have to act like Tugger to get girls, you know."

Misto deflated. "Was it really that obvious?" He asked, looking down at his paws. She giggled again.

"Yeah, a little. But trust me, girls would rather be with a gentleman like yourself than with a show off like Tugger." She blushed. "Me, included."

Misto's head shot up and he grinned at her. "Really?" She smiled back and nodded. Ecstatic, Misto grabbed her into his arms and swung her around, laughing with joy. She squealed and laughed with him, and when he placed her back on the ground she even stood up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss.

Behind a pile of garbage about ten feet away from them, Bomba sat with a smug smile. It works every time.

She stalked away silently, giving them some privacy. She couldn't help but feel a little bit of jealousy. Now Misto and Victoria had their fairy tale ending, where was hers?

**Hey guys! Next chapter, as promised! But if you want another one I have to get 3 more comments!**


	11. Girl Problems

Tugger was fed up. All those times when he would be on his A-game, and Bomba would just come around and make him look like a total idiot. Flirting with Alonzo to make him jealous, messing up his fan club, she even turned Mungo against him. His own brother thought he was an idiot. She had crossed the line far too many times. He refused to allow Bombalurina make a fool out of him anymore.

He stormed across the junkyard, his tail flickering back and forth angrily.

"Tugger! Hey, Tugger!" A cute voice called from behind him. He whipped around to see Bombalurina's younger sister, Jemima. She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"You look grumpy." She said, looking up at him. He sighed.

"Yeah, well, I kind of am."

"Why?" She asked, with big doe eyes. He pushed her gently off of him. "It's big kid stuff, you wouldn't understand." He said quietly, as he started to walk away.

"Is it about my sister?"

Tugger stopped for a moment. His hands clenched at his sides, and looked back at the kitten. "No."

He stalked across the 'yard, ignoring his fan club as they all squealed and greeted him.

"Tugger!" Etcetera yelled, feeling scandalized by being ignored. The Mane Coon stopped for a moment and turned around, sighing. Just because he was in a bad mood, doesn't mean he had to take it out on them.

He walked over to them, and they all happily shifted, making a spot for him in the middle of their little group. He kept his eyes on the ground, and his ears were still flattened on his head.

"Tugger, what's wrong?" Electra asked, leaning beside him.

He sighed and looked across the Junkyard. Could he really tell his fan club that he was having girl problems of all things? Some of them were little more than half his age!

But his eyes flashed to a streak of red in the corner of his eye, and he caught sight of his tormentor. He could feel his stomach drop, and he had to look away.

"Alright, but if I tell you, you have to keep quiet, alright?"

They all nodded eagerly and leaned in.

"Alright, well there's this Queen-"

Girlish squeals erupted around him.

"And she's been giving me a hard time lately. I'm starting to think that she doesn't like me."

"But who wouldn't like you, Tugger?" Etcetera asked, bewildered.

"I know right?" Tugger sighed, exasperatedly. "Anyways, I think I'm in quite a tight spot. Because-" he cut himself off, sucking in a deep breath. "I-I think I like her."

His fangirls shrieked so loud, he had to cover his ears.

"Ooh! Who is it, Tugger?" Victoria gushed.

Tugger shifted uncomfortably. "I can't tell you."

"Awww come on!" Electra prodded.

"I-" Tugger started, but once again cut himself off. Standing above him was Bombalurina, hands on her hips, and her head cocked to the side with a curious expression.

"And what, pray tell, can't you tell the kittens?"

"I- uhm..." Tugger fumbled for words.

"Tugger was telling us that he likes-" Victoria started, but Tugger placed a hand over her mouth.

"Preening my mane. I like preening my mane!" He laughed nervously. "As for what I couldn't tell them, it was how I looked so perfect all the time. A Tom can't give away all of his secrets, right?"

He internally congratulated himself on the smooth recovery. Bomba didn't look impressed.

"Oh, really now? Well I just came over to tell Tugger something, but if all of you are busy..."

Tugger shook his head. "No- no, that's fine. What did you want to talk about?"

Bomba looked around at the kittens, and then back at him, eyebrow raised. He got the picture.

"Uh, kittens, would you mind going over there for a moment?" He pointed to the old TSE-1, where all the younger Toms were playing.

They all nodded and bolted over to the other kittens, and Tugger looked up at Bomba, expectantly.


	12. He's in High Demand

_The Rum Tum Tugger likes a Queen. And it's not me. _

Etcetera seethed on the inside. What did that Queen have that she didn't? Etcetera was the one who was always by his side, always willing to do what ever he wanted, and always making it clear just how much she loved him. This other Queen- she didn't even like him! She didn't deserve him. She wasn't Etcetera. And she'd be danged if this Queen would get between her and the Tom of her dreams.

"Cettie!" Her sister cooed from where the other kittens were playing. Etcetera sighed defeatedly, shaken from her angry thoughts. She didn't have to worry about this, right? Tugger would see that this Queen didn't love him and come back to his fanclub. Come back to her. She just had to be patient.

She scampered over to her friends, grinning playfully, and began to chase after the mouse they were all chasing around the clearing.

"I'm gonna get it!"

"Nuh uh!"

* * *

><p>Bombalurina shifted her weight to the side, propping up her left foot.<p>

"Munkustrap is looking for you." She said, looking down at her nails. Tugger raised an eyebrow at her.

"And why, exactly, did you have to chase the kittens away to tell me that?" He asked. Bombalurina shrugged, and sat down beside him, and looked up at him coyly.

"Maybe I just wanted to be alone with you for once." She purred teasingly. Tugger's whiskers twitched in a half smile.

"Are you sure that all you needed to tell me?" He purred back, resting his arm around her shoulder. Bombalurina bit her lip and looked away. In all honesty she had wanted to say something more, but what she didn't know. No- that was a lie. She knew exactly what she wanted to say, she just didn't want to say it yet. Instead, she opted for a less heavy option. She returned his flirtation by wrapping her tail around his, intertwining them.

"I'm sure. Unless you have something to say to me?"

Now Tugger looked slightly uncomfortable. He swallowed a bit. Should he tell her how he felt? He knew she just thought of him as a challenge, and occasionally a friend. How could a Queen like her return his feelings? She seemed to be the only one besides her sister would could resist him. Should he risk his neck and reputation for the slim chance that she would return his feelings?

"Naw, babe. But I'm sure we could find something to talk about." He nuzzled her cheek playfully, and she giggled. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down towards her.

"Who says we have to talk?" She purred. Their lips were mere inches from each other, and Bomba placed a hand on his furry chest. She could feel his heart beating, faster than usual. He leaned down towards her in what seemed to be slow motion, and her eyes fluttered closed. But right as she felt his lips graze hers, a cough sounded from behind them.

They jumped apart, startled out of what ever kind of a moment they were in.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Cassandra smiled sweetly, with a look on her face that meant she really hoped she was.

"Of course not," Bombalurina said through teether gritted into a smile. She gave Cassandra the "back off" look, but the haughty queen disregarded it.

"Oh, I'm so glad. Then it won't be too much trouble if I steal Tugger for a little, would it?"

Tugger looked at Bombalurina with questioning eyes.

"What do I care." She snapped at Cassandra, making Tugger flinch. Of course she didn't care.

With another angry glare at Cassandra, she sauntered off, managing to look angry and beautiful at the same time. Tugger stared after her, only to be brought back to reality when Cassandra snapped her fingers in front of his face.

He looked up at her expectantly.

"How is my favorite main coon?" She purred. He shrugged.

This made her pout. Where were his usual charismatic, flirtatious words? Maybe she just needed to try harder.

"Is something bothering you, Tugsy?" She tried again, sitting besides him, and leaning onto his shoulder. Again all he did was shrug, this time with a sigh.

"Oh, well why don't I kiss it and make it better?" She grabbed the sides of his face with her silky paws, and down for a kiss. Tugger tensed up, and Cassandra pulled him closer.

Then there was a loud gasp behind them. They broke apart, Tugger shoving her away. She heard him yell "Bombalurina!" Before running after her and disappearing. Cassandra huffed, and sat back on her hands. She'd have that tom yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Drama bomb!<strong>

**Make sure you review for the next chapter, guys! I need at least two. (Nudge nudge.)**


	13. Movies and Parties

"I-I just don't know what I was thinking." Bombalurina sighed into her pillow. After she had told her sister what had happened, Demeter had demanded that they have a sleep over at Bomba's den with movies and junk-food.

"I mean, I wasn't expecting anything different- how could I? I knew what he's like. It's my fault for even half hoping he had changed. I'm so stupid. I don't know why I'm being so silly about this." She sulked. Demeter gave an indignant snort from beside her.

"Bombie, you have every right to be angry with him, and don't you think anything different! He was-and is- a selfish jerk. He isn't worth your time." Demeter hated it when he hurt her sister like this. Bombalurina was always a strong Queen, she never took flak from anyone, not even Macavity when they were together. But _he_ always managed to get under her fur and make her miserable with little-to-no effort.

Demeter stood up from her position on the floor, and grabbed a bag of popcorn and passed it to Bomba, who politely declined it. She wasn't very hungry. Demeter looked at her warily, then set the food aside.

"What do you wanna watch?" She asked, plopping back down on the cushion. Bomba shrugged.

"Finding Nemo it is, then."

* * *

><p>Munkustrap crossed his arms as his brother came through the den doors unceremoniously.<p>

"Is Demeter here?" Tugger asked.

"No, she's staying over with Bomba for the night." Munkustrap grumbled.

"Oh good." Tugger fluffed up his mane.

"You know, you really messed her up." Munkustrap half growled.

"Who, Demeter?" Tugger asked, pretending to be confused.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about, Tugger. I'm telling you, you really hurt her this time."

Tugger deflated and rubbed a tired paw over his face. "It's not my fault- Cassandra just came up and kissed me!"

"Does Bombs know that?"

"Well, I went after her and tried to tell her, but she wouldn't stop."

Munkustrap shook his head. "If I'm being honest, I don't think she would have believed you."

"Neither did I." Tugger sighed.

* * *

><p>The movie was half way through, and Bombalurina seemed to be back to her normal self again.<p>

"So," Demeter began. "Are you gonna go to Alonzo's party tomorrow night?"

Bombalurina shrugged. "I hadn't really been thinking about it- you know how those parties get. But maybe something to distract me from this stupid drama would be a smart idea."

Demeter grinned. "Great! I'll tell Munku when I get back to our den!"

"Oh, Deme, you don't have to come, if you don't want to."

Demeter rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to just let you be there, by yourself. Besides, it's been a while sense I've been to one of his parties. I'm not a complete stick in the mud."

"Well..." Bomba said in a teasing tone. Demeter shoved her over with an indignant "ugh!" and they both laughed.

"It's settled, then. You and I are going to the party tomorrow, and we're going to have a blast."

* * *

><p>"Well, there's nothing much to do about it, I suppose." Munkustrap said. Tugger nodded in defeat.<p>

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Munku asked, trying to change the subject.

Tugger seemed to perk up a little. "Actually, I was gonna go to 'Lonzo's party."

Munkustrap rolled his eyes. "Aren't those parties always awful and noisy and cramped?"

"Depends on who you hang out with and where you hang out." Tugger said grinning. "You should come with, it's loads of fun."

"Well, even if that did sound even remotely appealing, which it doesn't, I couldn't. I have patrols that night, sense Alonzo is hosting the party."

Tugger scoffed. "Well, you have with that." He fluffed up his mane and looked outside. "Well, Stripes, I gotta go. Check ya later."

"Bye Tugger. Have fun at the party..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to add another chapter guys!<strong>


	14. Glitter and Dancing

"Demeter, I'm not so sure that we should go to this party. I mean, you and I both know that Tugger's going to be there- he never misses a party. Especially one of Alonzo's." Bombalurina said, as her sister primped her fur.

"Nonsense! That's all the more reason to go! Show him what you're made of, that you don't give a flying flip about him!" Demter encouraged, as she moved from Bomb's fur to inspect the various ribbons they had found for tonight. It slightly unnerved Demeter how unconfident her sister was being. Bombalurina never let a Tom get in the way of her having fun. Bombalurina was like an unmovable rock. She was Demeter's rock, too. Now the tables had turned, and Demeter had to help her sister. She supposed it was only fair.

She picked up a nice shiny red ribbon, and tied it around Bomba's neck in a bow, replacing her usual collar.

"Perfect!" Demeter said, looking over her handy work in the mirror. "It just needs one last touch."

She went over to the side of the den and pulled out a bottle.

"Here, face me." Demeter motioned to Bombalurina.

"Deme, what are you-" she was cut off when Demeter sprayed the contents of the bottle all over her, including her face, causing her to sneeze.

"What the heck was that?" She yelled, sneezing again.

"Fur glitter." Demeter grinned. "Look."

Bombalurina took herself in. Her fur had been brushed to the point where it had a sort of silky shine, and the glitter in her fur enhanced the over all look. The ribbon around her neck was tied to the side, so the bow framed her neck. She looked great.

"Ta-da!" Demeter said triumphantly. Bombalurina leaned in to giver her sister a hug. "Thanks, Deme."

"No problem. Now we better go or we'll be late!"

The sisters giggled happily, and left the den, ready to kick some butt.

* * *

><p>Tugger fluffed up his mane as he entered the party, feeling exceptionally confident. Music was booming from some speakers Jerrie and Teazer had stollen, the bass vibrating through his rib cage. It was dark in the room, the only light coming from the various colored lights strung up on the walls and the holes in the ceiling that let the moonlight in.<p>

It was already packed to the brim with various street cats and a various Jellicles. It was hot from all of the packed bodies, and it was fairly hard to move through the crowd with out touching another cat.

"Hey, man!" Alonzo yelled over the noise as he stumbled towards his friend, Cassandra in tow. "Glad you could make it!"

Tugger laughed. "Me too, man."

"You're looking handsome as ever." Cassandra purred.

"An you are looking as stunning as ever." Tugger grinned, giving her a wink. Alonzo frowned.

"Yeah, well I'll see you around. C'mon, Cassie." He gently pulled her back into the crowd, and she waved frantically at Tugger as they left. He grinned, fluffing up his mane. He scanned the crowd, looking for any particularly desirable company. He noticed a calico dancing by herself and sauntered over to her.

"Hey there, beautiful," he purred. She turned around and grinned coyly up at him.

"Hello yourself."

"And what might your name be?"

"Liliasana, but everyone just calls me Lili."

"A pretty name for a pretty Queen." He purred, and she giggled.

"What's _your_ name?" She inquired, running a soft paw over his shoulder.

"I just so happen to be the one and only Rum Tum Tugger." He said, puffing his chest up in importance.

"Well-it's very nice to meet you." She purred. He opened his mouth to reply, when his eyes caught a flash of red. Bombalurina had come, along with her sister. And she looked absolutely gorgeous. So gorgeous, he found himself staring.

A paw waved in front of his face, and brought his attention back to the queen.

"Watcha lookin' at?" She asked.

"Uh, nothing, babe. C'mon, let's go for a walk." He put his arm around her shoulders and guided her across the room, past Bombalurina.

Bomba couldn't help but watch him. Demeter punched her sister in the arm, snapping her out of it.

"Hey! What was that for?" Bomba grumbled, rubbing her arm.

"You were staring."

"Yeah, well, whatever. Have you ever seen that Queen before?"

"No, I think she's just some street rabble. But, seriously, don't worry about it. We're here to have fun, remember?"

Bombalurina sighed in defeat, and let her sister drag her through the crowd.

"Let's mingle." She said excitedly.

Sure enough, after a few minutes of crowd paroozing, they found Mungojerrie, Admetus, and, surprisingly, Poincival.

"Hey there, hot stuff!" Mungojerrie purred, looking Bombalurina up and down. "You look smokin' Bombie."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you don't look too shabby yourself."

"Yeah, Bomba you look really nice." Pouncival pipped up. Bombalurina grinned at him.

"This your first party, Pounce?" She asked. He nodded excitedly.

"How do you like it so far?"

"It's great!" Pounce said, giving her two very enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Are ya up to a dance, Bombie?" Jerrie asked. Bombalurina shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

Mungojerrie took her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor, and she waved goodbye to her sister.

Tugger, who had been dancing with Lili for a while, had decided to sit down at the bar for a rest. He ordered a shot, and it was quickly passed on to him. He took it down in a gulp and surveyed the crowd. Once again, his eyes caught a flash of red.

There was Bombalurina, being led around by Mungojerrie. What was she doing with him again? What did she want with that rabble that she couldn't get from himself? He angrily ordered another drink, and downing as quickly as the first.

Who did Mungo think he was, going after his queen like that? He thought he had made it clear the last time that Jerrie should stay away. And now he was dancing with her? This had to stop.

Getting up from his chair, he made his way through the throng of cats to her.

"May I cut in?" He growled at Mungojerrie, who puffed his chest up, while Bombalurina glared at him.

"What do you want, Tugger?" She hissed.

"I want this- this _thief_ to get his grubby paws of you!" He growled. Mungojerrie scoffed.

"Isn't this just like you, Tugger. Always want what you can't have, right? Well, it's not my fault you blew it with her."

And then the fists started flying. Bombalurina wasn't sure who started it, but if she had to bet she'd say it was Tugger. They were on the floor, biting and scratching ad cursing. Bombalurina felt her own anger bubbling up inside her. She had had about all she could take.

"Enough!" She screeched. The dancing had come to a halt around them, and everyone was silent.

She grabbed each of the boys by the back of their necks an pulled them apart. "I said that was enough!" She hissed. "You two are acting like children! I mean, I expect it from _you_," she spat at Tugger, "but not you, Mungo. I thought you were mature!" Jerrie looked up at her sheepishly.

"I'm just... Done! I'm _done_!" She hissed, then stormed off, out of the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Will those boys ever get their acts together? Oh well. Be sure to review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	15. Tugger has an Epiphany

**Sorry I haven't been updating this one much lately! I'll try to update more, I promise.**

* * *

><p>Tugger stared at the opening of the large room, unable to fully comprehend what just happened. Any buzz he had gotten from the drinks was gone now- and the party had returned to it's regular movement, having only been momentarily deterred by the episode. He felt Mungojerrie pull his foot out from under his leg and realized the two on them were still on the floor. Mungojerrie stood, and growled at Tugger, spitting in his direction.<p>

"You better figure out what you want soon, before you drag everyone else's lives down with your own indecision." He hissed, then stalked off into the crowd. Tugger watched him go, still not totally sure of what just happened. What had gotten into him?

Tugger quickly stood up and brushed himself off. He never lost his cool. Especially over someone like Mungojerrie. Sure he had a temper and held a grudge, but he didn't often full out attack another cat. Was he... Jealous?

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought. Of course not. That's crazy. The Rum Tum Tugger does not get jealous. He was just simply doing what he always did. Going after something someone else had, for the sole reason that he didn't have it. It had to be that. Right?

He thought of what Mungojerrie said, trying to affirm that he was still just as... indecisive as he said. Although, he didn't say it like they did in his song- as if it were a trait to be desired. he said it as if he were tasting a rotten fish.

Tugger had always assumed that everyone was just used to his lifestyle of always wanting what he couldn't have. He never thought anyone actually expected him to make a decision and stick with it. Heck- that's what Munk was for. At the same time, he had begun to notice his own restlessness. Deep down he knew he wanted to settle down at some point, no matter how much he denied it out loud. When ever he allowed himself to entertain the idea, he always saw it as way in the future. Way way way into the future. He enjoyed not being tied down to anything, not having any responsibilities. Besides, who would he settle down with?

He had never really thought about it before. When he wasn't thinking about the way way way future. he always felt that he could just glide through life, drifting from one Queen to another and be happy. Clearly, it wasn't working. And lately, he just didn't feel like he enjoyed it as much. Sure it was fun, a challenge- like a game. But it seemed to be lacking a certain feeling of satisfaction. He wondered what had changed in him.

An the more he thought about it, the more his mind kept cycling back to one answer, one Queen. Bombalurina. The more and more he spent time around her, the less and less he felt the desire to be around other Queens.

She was just so perfect- she was the only one who really understood him. She flitted around Toms much in the way he flitted about Queens, capturing hearts like him. Both of them had struggles that defined them, and both were judged on a daily basis solely on their outward life style.

Except she was so much more. She was loyal. Loyal to her sister, loyal to the tribe, loyal to her agreements. She was passionate about what she believed in, and didn't let anything get in the way once she had a goal. She was so level headed. She had to be with everything she'd been through. Her mother, Grizabella, abandoning her. Being with that Psycopath, and his brother, Macavity. Helping Demeter get through her own troubles. And Bombalurina did it all with out having anyone to really fall back on. She was always on her own, facing things by herself, and helping her sister with things she couldn't handle.

And, Tugger realized with a start, she had to deal with him. All those times they played cat and mouse, him leaving her for some other Queen, or dropping her and making a fool out of her in front of the entire tribe- he had added to her daily weight. Not only that- but he had managed something that no other cat had managed before. He had broken her. Actually broken her.

He felt the pain of it for really the first time. He, the selfish Rum Tum Tugger, had broken the most beautiful, strong, passionate Queen he had ever met. It was almost more than he could bare. And he just couldn't stop himself. He did it with out even trying. All this time he had been so oblivious, so consumed with himself- his competitiveness towards her, his attraction to her, his feeling of being threatened when ever she flirted with another Tom- he had never noticed that he was slowly chipping away at her thick outer wall. It wasn't until it cracked that he realized what he was doing. Of course something in him had. He just ignored it.

The pain in him was just growing worse and worse. It was like a thick rope was strangling the life out of him, constricting his chest, and he could hardly breath. And with each layer of revelation, it just got worse, until he came to three, undoubtable facts: He loved Bombalurina. He had screwed up. Badly. And he had to get her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! Tugger finally admits himself that more than sort of like likes her! Now he just has to win her over!<strong>


	16. It's Going to Be a Big One

**Hey y'all! I believe this is the second-to-last chapter. But don't worry! A sequel is well on it's way! It will be titled "We've Only Just Begun" and I'm super pumped for it!**

* * *

><p>Days passed quickly after the party, coming and going like seasons. Everything was a blur for Bombalurina, and she was going through the days in a haze. She couldn't really focus on anything, except for one thought, one feeling. She hated the Rum Tum Tugger with a burning passion. Really, she did.<p>

Her anger and hatred for him were the only things she really felt as the days passed. She did everything in her power to ignore him, and to stay as far away from him as possible. It was more difficult than she would have thought. It was almost as if he was seeking her out. One minute she would be laying out, sunning, and the next, he'd be practically on top of her, asking- no, begging-for her to listen. Then she'd shove him away, and stomp off, either to take a nap in the solitude of her den or to vent to Demeter.

Really, his nerve was audacious to say the least. First he lead her on, then turned around to suck face with Cassandra. _Then_ he had the gull to act like he owned her! It's like he thought he could do what ever he wanted with out any consequences.

Demeter was right, Bombalurina was way too good for him. She couldn't believe she actually thought she had liked him- let alone love.

She stalked into the clearing, angry thoughts still coursing through her mind. She tried to force them out. She just needed to ignore him- forget about him.

She scanned the clearing for a distraction and found Mungojerrie. She grinned. Perfect.

She held her head high as she made her way across the yard, swishing her tail behind her. She noticed Cassandra whispering hurriedly into Alonzo's ear, making him perk up with interest. He caught sight of Bombalurina and gave her a wide eyed look, before turning away.

Bimbalurina's fur bristled. Of course Cass was spreading what had happened that night around the tribe. She was such a gossip.

Clenching her teeth in an effort to keep her calm appearance, she walked passed them, being sure to give Alonzo a flirtatious wink, and "accidentally" brushed her tail against his leg. She could almost feel Cassandra's livid glare at her back.

She made her way to where Mungojerrie was sitting on the old tire, and sat herself daintily beside him. He turned to her with a smile, though she could tell he was silently judging her mood.

"Hiya, Bombie." He said.

"Hey, hot stuff." She purred, crossing her legs. Seeing that she wasn't mad, Mungojerrie visibly relaxed.

"And wha' is such a foine specimen of Queen doin' talkin' to the likes of me?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow. She swung her foot back and forth, and cocked her head to the side flirtatiously.

"Maybe I just wanted to have a nice chat with the most handsome thief in London."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Bombs, you really know how tah stroke a man's pride, doncha?"

"I've been told that before." She said with a half shrug. "How do you think Tugger got so obnoxious?" She joked.

Mungojerrie frowned at the name of the Main Coon. Sensing his unease, Bombalurina put a paw on his forearm.

"Let's not talk about him, though."

"Too late." He said with a sigh. Bombalurina let go of her flirtatious air and sat back on her hands.

"He just has to ruin everything, doesn't he?" She said sourly. Mungojerrie was quiet, and Bombalurina looked over at him. Was he as mad as she was at Tugger? He was such a kind person- but he did have every right to be angry. Tugger had behaved inappropriately. Well, so had Mungojerrie, but she was willing to over look that.

Her thoughts were interrupted as obnoxious squeals exploded from the opposite corner of the Junkyard.

"Speak of the Devil." Mungojerrie mumbled under his breath.

Bombalurina felt her fur raise in apprehension. Great. Just great.

The large Main Coon made his way through the kittens, gently petting them on the head, or whispering reassuring words or promises, before moving on. It was steadily becoming a habit of him to ignore his fans. For what reason, Bombalurina couldn't guess. At first she thought he was just playing hard to get with them, but he wouldn't do it for this long. Most of the Queens came to accept this after about a week. Even Cassandra laid off. Bombalurina heard Jenny talking to Skimble about it, saying that their prayers may finally be answered.

His new lifestyle was fine with Bombalurina, after all she didn't care what he did. The only problem was, he wasn't ignoring her like he did with the others. If anything, he spent more time than ever trying to get her to talk to him. She wished that he wouldn't. She had made up her mind to rid herself of him, and it really didn't help when she felt that familiar tingle of heat and electricity when he touched her.

"Hey, Bombie," Mungojerrie said, nudging her with his elbow. "You see wot I'm seein'?" He asked, pointing to the sky.

She looked up, and sure enough she saw large, menacing storm clouds above. And they were coming in fast.

"Looks like it's gonna rain. We better get the kittens into Jenny's den." Bombalurina said, jumping down from her perch.

"Awl roight. I'm gonna get Munkie. Goodness know he won't notice 'till it stahts." Mungojerrie said, winking at her before he ran off further into the Junk.

Bombalurina smiled and shook her head before heading off the get to the kittens. Munk was pretty oblivious when it came to storms. He was always so busy focusing on finding psychopaths or villains, he almost blocked everything else out. Unless it was Demeter, of course. He always had time for Demeter.

"Cetty! Electra! Jemmie!" She called out. The kittens were rolling around on the ground, playing some kind of wrestling game. They all stopped to look up at her.

"It's going to rain. We need to get you inside." Bombalurina said, helping them up. "Do you know where the boys are?"

"Oh! Oh! I do!" Etcetera exclaimed. "They're down by the pond with Jelly!"

Bombalurina nodded. "Alright, she'll probably bring them in, then. Let's get moving."

She herded the kittens towards Jenny's den, and looked up at the sky warily.

"It's going to be a bad one."

She jumped at the voice.

"Jeez, Cori! Don't scare me like that."

"The storm. It is going to be a big one." He repeated. "I suggest everyone congregates in Jennyanydots' den. It is the safest and largest."

Bombalurina sighed. "Fine. Thanks, Cori. Did you tell the others?"

"I am in the process, yes."

"Okay then. I'll leave you to it." She began to continue on with the kittens, but he placed a paw on her forearm.

"Bombalurina. Be careful and stay inside the Junkyard fence." He said in a hushed tone.

"Cori, I'm going strait to Jenny's. why would I..."

But he was already gone. With a huff of annoyance she continued on. She hated it when he or his sister gave cryptic advice, then left without explaining. Most of the time she couldn't figure out what they were trying to say before it was too late to take their advice.

Jenny's den was packed to the gills. Coricopat appeared to have reached everyone before the storm hit. And he wasn't kidding about it being a bad one. Outside there were violent rains, wind strong enough to topple entire mountains of trash, and lightning. You would have to be a fool to go outside during a storm like this.

Every time a loud rumble of thunder rolled through the Junkyard, the kittens would start shaking like a leaf. Even some of the adults were a bit shaken by the storm.

Demeter was sitting a few feet away in Munkustrap's lap, being comforted by her mate. She usually didn't have a bad reaction to storms. Unless it's a thunder storm. Anything to do with lightning freaked her out. On a regular basis, Bombalurina would be right beside Munk comforting her. She seemed quite content in his lap, though. And Bombalurina knew better than to interrupt them.

But this provided her with a problem.

She was terribly awfully bored and crammed in a single-roomed den filled with Jellicles.

With a heavy sigh she took another glance around the room. Alonzo was flirting with Cassandra in the corner, Victoria and Jemima were whispering together, Admetus, Pouncival, and Coricopat were chatting, Etcetera was clinging to Tugger's leg in fear and Tugger...

Was staring straight at her.

Cursing under her breath, she quickly turned away, and joined the nearest conversation.

"Watcha talking about, boys?" She asked, trying to be nonchallant.

"Hi Bombalurina! We were talking about fish, but we can talk about anything _you_ want to talk about." Pouncival said excitedly, almost jumping up and down. Bombalurina grinned at him.

"My, you're full of energy, aren't you?" She laughed.

"Yup!" He said, nodding vigorously.

Bombalurina felt a presence at her back.

"Bombs?" She stiffened and tried to ignore him. A gentle paw grabbed her forearm and turned her around.

"Bombs, I really need to talk to you, Babe." Tugger pleaded. Bombalurina wrenched her arm away from his.

"Leave me alone Tugger." She hissed.

"You've got to listen to me! I- I was being stupid. I didn't mean for... I was just so angry! I saw you dancing with him and I just couldn't-"

"You think that's what this is about? The fight at the party? You really are clueless aren't you." She growled, and moved to turn away, but he grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Bombs." He said in a hushed voice. "I'm sorry. For everything. For not treating you right, for tricking you, for being a dumb jerk..."

Bombalurina stared at him.

"Bombs, I never wanted to hurt you..."

_He honestly looks like he's sorry. _

"You're the most gorgeous Queen I've ever met. No one else is a match for you-"

_But I know better than that. He tricked me before so why not again? I should spare myself the humiliation in front of everyone._

He gently brushed his paw over her cheek, and whispered her name.

But _goodness_ did she love the way he held her.

With a cry of anger, she pulled herself out of his grasp and quickly turned to Admetus.

"So, how was you're day?" She asked, fighting to keep her voice level.

Tugger groan inwardly, and ran his fingers through his head fur angrily. She was so stubborn! Couldn't she see how he felt about her?

_"Dang it,_ Bombalurina! I love you!" He yelled in frustration.

The room went silent, and he held his breath.

Had he really said that out loud?

Bombalurina's back was still turned to him, stiff as a board. She slowly turned around and he saw tears making her eyes watery. She was...sad?

**SMACK.**

Tugger winced and grabbed the side of his face. No, _angry._

"Don't you ever lie to me like that again Rum Tum Tugger!" She hissed at the top of her voice, Tugger still astonished that she had slapped him.

And then, with a quick glance around the room, she ran for the third time.

But this time, Tugger was going after her.


	17. The Grand Finale

**Here it is, the last chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who read, favorited, followed, reviewed, or simply enjoyed the story! The sequel will be entitled "We've Only Just Begun," and the first chapter will be out sometime soon! **

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious, Tugger!" Munkustrap exclaimed, restraining his brother. "That storm out there is crazier than you are!"<p>

"I have to go after her, Munk!" Tugger growled pushing him off.

"Look, Tugger, I know you care about her, but that's no reason to risk your life- she's probably fine!"

"But what if she's not?" Tugger hissed. Munk grabbed onto his arm again.

"You aren't going out there."

"And you aren't the boss of me."

Tugger wrenched himself away again, and ran out into the storm, ignoring his brother's angry yelling behind him.

* * *

><p>Bombalurina felt like she was going to fall apart any second. And by the look of the storm, it wouldn't surprise her much if she did.<p>

She was soaked to the bone, and had a nasty bruise on her hip from running into a piece of junk she hadn't see in the darkness. Nothing really compared to the pain she felt in her chest, though. It sounded cliche, but it was as if she could literally feel heart breaking.

How dare that conniving, two-timing jerk do that to her? In front of the whole tribe, too! Saying that he loved her- he wouldn't know love if it punched him in the face! He was trying to make a fool out of her, that's all. She could just see it.

_"Oh, you actually thought I was being serious?" He would say with a malicious smirk. "As if. The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't settle down, Babe. But thanks anyways." _

She felt tears prick at her eyes again and couldn't hold it in any longer. Her legs had carried her all the way to the entrance of the Junkyard, and she fell against the fence, tears streaming down her eyes as she hugged herself.

"Oh, God, why?" She asked in a whisper.

"Why does he have so much power over me? Why can't I stop loving him?" She yelled into the storm. A flash of lightning shot across the sky and the thunder replied to her with a deep rumble.

"Out of everyone, why him?" She sobbed, sliding down the fence and burying her face in her legs. The wind pulled at her soaking fur, the rain pounding on her back and shoulders. The junk around her shuddered against the harsh storm, lighter bit of trash whipping by in the air.

"Bombalurina!" Came a faint voice that was whipped away like all the other debris.

"Bombalurina!" The voice said again, this time closer.

Suddenly, strong arms were around her, shielding her from the storm.

"Oh, thank God I found you." Said the voice. The same voice that only minutes ago had said that he lover her.

As if she were shocked, she jerked away from the comforting arms, hiding her face.

"Stay away from me," She hissed. Tugger frowned.

"No."

"No?"

"No. I'm never staying away from you ever again." He said firmly. This made Bombalurina look up at him.

"You say that now, but what about later? Say about... Two week from now? You'll get tired of me like every other queen and drop me."

"I won't. Bombalurina, I could never get tired of you. Trust me. I can't even get you out of my head half the time." He said sitting beside her. She scoffed.

"Yeah, that doesn't work on me like it works on other girls."

"It's not just some kind of line, I'm being serious."

He placed a hand on her cheek. "Bombs," he whispered. It broke his heart to see her like this. In so much pain. And it was his fault. It was his fault that she didn't believe him. His own stupid fault.

"I love you. I really, really, really do. Fully and truly. To the point where I don't know what I'll do if you don't love me back."

Bombalurina searched his eyes, looking for any sign of doubt, any sign of it not being true. But she knew, after everything, he was telling the truth.

She threw her arms around his neck, shaking like a leaf.

"Say it again." She pleaded.

"I love you," He whispered into her ear, pulling her against him.

"I love you," he sighed kissing her behind the ear, then the corner of her jaw, her cheek.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." He captured her mouth in a kiss. "Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>That's all, folks! Thanks again to all my wonderful readers!<strong>


End file.
